List of Parties and Events in 2013
This is the List of Parties and Events in 2013. Parties Old or New New Parties/Events *Prehistoric Party *Hollywood Party *The EPF Rebuild *Red Nose Day *Operation: Hot Sauce *Monsters University Takeover *Star Wars Takeover *Summer Party 2013 Returning Parties/Events *New Year's Day 2013 *Puffle Party 2013 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 *Medieval Party (Rumored) Cancelled Parties/Events *April Fools' Party *Easter Egg Hunt *Earth Day Trivia *In Issue #375 (the last newspaper of 2012), PH said she had plans. Also, In Issue #376, Aunt Arctic sees her examining strange feathers, saying "Curious...", and then walked away, hinting at Puffle Party 2013. *There was a party featuring Cadence (Hollywood Party), because Cadence said in The Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic. Gotta Roll!". *There wasn't an April Fools' Party 2013 due to the fact that April Fool's Day is April 1, and the Puffle Party 2013 was still going on at that point. It was confirmed by Spike Hike that there wouldn't be a celebration, upsetting many penguins. **It was first confirmed by Polo Field that the design of some rooms would be funny for April Fools' Day. However, he later announced, that this wouldn't happen, so he informed everyone that he would have a mini-celebration in his igloo to make up for there being no April Fools' celebration. **Polo Field also said the party may return for 2014. *It was rumored that the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 would return, because Billybob asked penguins on the What's New Blog if they wanted the party to return, and many said yes. **Spike Hike confirmed twice, once online and once in a tweet, that there would be a Marvel Super Hero Takeover in 2013. It was also confirmed in the magazine. Spike Hike has posted on the Club Penguin Blog that the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 would start on April 25 and there would be new heroes, new villains, and new rooms. *It was rumored that the Medieval Party will be in November 2013, as the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 and Card-Jitsu Snow will be released in May. **It has been confirmed twice, once by Polo Field and other by Spike Hike, in their twitter accounts *On May 27, Spike Hike revealed that, in the Summer, there would be three brand new parties. You will visit new places, new worlds and even new dimensions.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *On May 30, Polo Field confirmed on the blog that Club Penguin was teaming up with Pixar for the first time ever to create Monsters University Takeover. *On June 20, Polo Field confirmed on the blog that there will be a Star Wars Takeover in July. *This is the year with the most Party Rooms available. *After the Teen beach takeover it will be all original parties for the rest of the year. Sources and References See also *Parties Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Parties